


Isn't His

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he loves him, Jack isn't his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't His

**Author's Note:**

> _"I love you. But you’re not mine.”_ \- Emily, Corpse Bride.

He knows Jack will leave him one day. He knows the boy will leave him for wonder and light and joy, unless Pitch stops him. He knows it will happen, but he doesn’t know how to stop it. He doesn’t know how to make the boy stay.

Because even if Pitch and Jack are friends now, or as close to friends as they can get, Pitch knows that Jack won’t stay with him always. Because while they’re friends, Jack isn’t his.

Even though he loves him, Jack isn’t his.


End file.
